wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear
Fear is the third episode of the US Series. Synopsis Ryan finally learns why Wilfred planted his wallet at the scene of the crime when Spencer comes around seeking vengeance. Plot Ryan Newman wakes up from a really strange dream to Wilfred (US) knocking on his front door. The two go for a walk, and Ryan gives Wilfred a large bone as a token of friendship, and Wilfred is disappointed that the gift is of no value. The two come across Mr. Patel, who's statue has been vandalized, and tells Ryan that he knows Spencer (US) is the one who did it. Wilfred tells Ryan that he should put a stop to Ryan. They are later in the basement, when Ryan starts getting paranoid that Spencer knows they broke into his house. There is a knock at the door, and Wilfred confesses to Ryan that he left his wallet outside the window when they broke into Spencer's house. Ryan answers the door to Spencer who is angry at Ryan and has Ryan's wallet. Ryan quickly lies saying that his house got broken into as well, and that the thief shit on his blue-ray player. Wilfred gets angry at Ryan for not confronting Spencer, and Spencer begins trying to befriend Ryan. Spencer annoys Ryan, but Wilfred starts pushing the two together to try to force Ryan to stand up to him. On their way back from a strip club, Spencer begins using his laser pointer to make irritate Wilfred. Mrs. Patel comes out, and Wilfred mistakes the jewel on her forehead for the red dot and attacks her. Animal Services comes to take Wilfred away, and Ryan bribes the the guy to give Wilfred back, but Spencer makes things worse when he says he knows the Jesse, the guy who works for Animal Services, and the man refuses to take the bribe from anybody who would be friends with Spencer. Ryan convinces Spencer to go with him to animal services, and forces Spencer and Jesse to make up for their differences, and he gives Wilfred back to Ryan. When Ryan returns back to his house with Wilfred, he finds Spencer and Jesse in his house, and Jesse leaves to liquor. Ryan finally decides to tell Spencer that he broke into his house, stole his plants, and shit in his boots. As Ryan is telling him off, Spencer punches him in the face, and Wilfred knocks Spencer out with the bone that Ryan had given him. Ryan's tooth falls out, and Ryan remarks that he just just stood up to somebody. Jesse returns and sees Spencer, and Ryan tells him that they have 10 seconds to leave, or he will do the same to Jesse, and the two leave. Ryan is later seen taking out the garbage with a black eye, and see's Spencer taking out his garbage, which is now no longer in a mess, and the two leave, ignoring each other. Wilfred is then seen throwing away a can of spray paint, indicating he was vandalized the Patel's statue. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller (credit only) Special Guest Star * Ethan Suplee as Spencer Guest Starring *Damon Herriman as Jesse *Gerry Bednob as Mr. Patel Co-Starring *K.T. Thangavelu as Mrs. Patel *Duncan Bravo as Cop Featured Music *Jessie and the Toy Boys - "Push It" Continuity *Ryan learns that Wilfred left his wallet outside Spencer's window to make Ryan stand up to him. Wilfred left the wallet in "Happiness". Notes * The Basement is shown in it's entirty for the first time. * Mr. Patel and his wife are introduced. * Jenna does not appear in this episode despite being credited. Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Wilfred shows up at Ryan's door asking to go for a walk. * Wilfred says that Ryan giving him a bone is like giving a basketball to a black guy. * Wilfred grabs Mr. Patel's bird house and tries to eat birds from it. * Wilfred mentions biting an Indian person in the past. * Wilfred tells Ryan to dominate Spencer by having sex with him because that's what he does every goddamn day. * Wilfred thinks that everything is gray. * Ryan can tell that Spencer is at the door from his sense of smell. * Wilfred tries to attack Spencer's laser pointer saying that it defies all logic that he can't catch it then attacks Mrs. Patel because of her red bindi. * Wilfred gets taken to the dog pound but he believes he's going to a farm. * Wilfred converses with the other dogs at the pound about smuggling in objects by eating them. * Wilfred and Ryan make Screw, Marry, Kill but all the names are dog names. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 1 (US)